


dress

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble, F/M, flustered sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: “Sanji, can you zip me up?”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140191) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



“Sanji, can you zip me up?”

He froze. His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Nami’s exposed back. The porcelain, freckled skin was oh-so-tempting, contrasting beautifully with the crimson dress she wore.

“…Sanji?”

He jumped as Nami’s voice brought him back to his senses. Right. She’d asked him a question. “Y… yes, of course, Nami dear,” he answered. Shaky hands fumbled with the zipper on her lower back, but he managed to do as he was asked.

“Thanks,” Nami said.

“N-no problem,” Sanji stuttered, hands lingering for just a moment too long before he let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
